Bardo Pond
Bardo Pond are a psychedelic rock band from Philadelphia, active since 1991. Known for their open sense of sound exploration and heavy influence and reference to various drugs, Bardo Pond have released several albums and have toured worldwide, now signed to London-based label Fire Records. Beginning as a quintet and now a sextet, Bardo Pond has maintained four core members in the brothers Gibbons (Michael and John), Isobel Sollenberger and Clint Takeda. History Discography Studio Albums *'Bufo Alvarius' (1995, Drunken Fish Records) *'Amanita' (1996, Matador Records) *'Lapsed' (1997, Matador Records) *'Set and Setting' (1999, Matador Records) *'Dilate' (2001, Matador Records) *'On The Ellipse' (2003, ATP Recordings) *'Ticket Crystals' (2006, ATP Recordings) *'Bardo Pond' (2010, Fire Records) *'Peace on Venus' (2013, Fire Records) *'Under The Pines' (2017, Fire Records) Extended Plays *'Big Laughing Jym' (1995, Compulsiv) *'Slab' (2000, Three Lobed Recordings) *'Purposeful Availment' (2002, Three Lobed Recordings) *'Adrop' (2006, Three Lobed Recordings) *'Yntra' (2012, Latitudes) *'Rise Above It All' (2013, Fire Records) *'Looking For Another Place' (2014, Fire Records) *'Is There A Heaven?' (2015, Fire Records) Volume Series *'Vol. 1' (2000) *'Vol. 2' (2001) *'Vol. 3' (2002) *'Vol. 4' (2002) *'Vol. 5' (2004) *'Vol. 6' (2005) *'Vol. 7' (2009) *'Vol. 8' (2018, Fire Records) Other Releases *'Shone Like A Ton' (Demo) (1992, Self-Released) *'Untitled' (Demo) (1993, Self-Released) *'No Hashish, No Change Money, No Sake Sake' (Demo) (1993, Self-Released) *'Trip Fuck' (Single) (1993, Drunken Fish) *'Die Easy / Apple Eye' (Single) (1994, Compulsiv) *'Dragonfly (Lying On The Floor) / Blues Tune' (Single) (1994, Compulsiv) *'If There's Such A Thing As Angels / New Drunks' (Split with Bear) (1995, Che) *'You Know' (Single) (1996, Self-Released) *'Tests For New Swords' (1996, Slitbreeze) *'U.S. Tour, Spring 2001' (Split with Mogwai) (2001, Matador) *'Tigris / Euphrates' (Split with Subarachnoid Space) (2002, Camera Obscura) *'Button' (Single) (2002, Time-Lag) *'4/23/03' (Live Collaboration with Tom Carter) (2004, Three Lobed Recordings) *'Cypher Documents I' (Compilation) (2004, Three Lobed Recordings) *'Bog' (Split with Buck Paco) (2005, Black September) *'Selections, Vols. I-IV' (Compilation) (2005, ATP Recordings) *'04.03.06' (Live Album) (2006, ARCHIVE) *'Keep Mother - Volume 5' (Split with Pre) (2007, Fire Records) *'Batholith' (Compilation) (2008, Three Lobed Recordings) *'Circuit VIII' (Live Album) (2008, Three Lobed Recordings) *'Sonic Attack (Lords Of Light)' (Split with Kinski) (2008, Trensmat) *'Peri' (Compilation) (2009, Three Lobed Recordings) *'Gazing At Shilla' (Compilation) (2009, Important) *'Just Once (Acoustic)' (Single) (2010, Fire Records) *'Bardo Pond / Carlton Melton' (Split with Carlton Melton) (2011, Agitated) *'The Clint Bunny CD-R' (Live Album) (2014, Self-Released) *'Without A Doubt b/w Heaven II' (Single) (2014, Drawing Room) *'Parallelogram' (Split album with Yo La Tengo) (2015, Three Lobed Recordings) *'Refulgo' (Compilation) (2015, Three Lobed Recordings) *'Do The Big Bhang / Amazomes' (Split with Kogumaza) (2015, Gold Unknown) *'Acid Guru Pond' (Collaboration with Guru Guru and Acid Mothers Temple) (2016, Fire Records) *'Bardo Pond / Major Stars' (Split with Major Stars) (2018, Chunklet; Third Uncle) *'Live Amen' (Live Split with Plastic Crimewave Syndicate) (2018, Galactic Tape Archive) Members Current Lineup * Isobel Sollenberger - Flute, Vocals (1992 - Present) * Michael Gibbons - Guitar (1992 - Present) * John Gibbons - Guitar (1992 - Present) * Clint Takeda - Bass (1992 - Present) * Jason Kourkonis - Drums (Late 2000s - Present) * Aaron Igler - Synthesizer, Electronics (2001 - Present) Past Members * Joe Culver - Drums (1992 - 2001) * Bob Sentz * Ed Farnsworth - Drums (2001 - late 2000s) External Links References Category:Band Category:Stub Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Neo-Psychedelia Category:Shoegaze Category:Post-Rock Category:Noise Rock Category:Experimental Rock Category:Experimental Category:Philadelphia Category:Pennsylvania Category:USA